Kingdom Hearts visit The Pokemon world
by kitty280997
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy are on their way back to Treverse town when a warp hole appear and pull them in. When they got to the other side, there is a new world that they have never seen before...as they landed, they found them self in the Pokemon world.


This is my first time writing a story so hope you like it 

Note that i do not own Kingdom hearts or Pokemon. I combine them together because i just want to

**chapter: 1**, **meeting the trainer and is friends**

_Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy are on their way back to Treverse town when a warp hole appear and pull them in. When they got to the other side, there is a new world that they have never seen before...so landed and found them self in the Pokemon world._

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are walking in a city full of strange animals they have never seen before, as they walk in wonder and confusion they came across a battle between two pokemon and their trainer.

"ALRIGHT PIKACHU USE THUNDER BOLD!" said the trainer with a hat(Ash)

Sora knew this is bad fight so he came and stop the fight by hitting pikachu with his keyblade

"STOP THIS FIGHT NOW!" said Sora

"but Sora, don't ya think is bad to interfere their fight"said Goofy

"but one of these creatures could get hurt"said sora

Ash ran to pikachu and held him"HEY! what was that for, pikachu didn't do anything wrong"Ash clamed

"well i better go, i'll battle you some other time, it's sure is nice to meet you Ash"the other trainer said as he ran off

"HEY WAIT"Ash screamed "grrr...JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS MESSING WITH OUR BATTLE"Ash said right to Sora's face

"PIKA..PIKA"said pikachu in anger

Sora is confused at Ash's action"but i thought..."then Donald interrupted "forgive our friend here he's a little over excited" Donald explain

"ya see, were new around here and we don't know what these creatures are hyuk!" said Goofy

"so you guys are from a different word" Ash asked "yeah something like that" Donald said

"wow" Ash's eyes suddenly glow"ASH...who are these people"Misty ask"you guys doesn't look like your from this town"Brock said

"i'm Sora and these are Donald and goofy, we're...not from this world" Sora said

"well the name's Ash these are my friends Misty and Brock"Ash said, Sora then looked at the yellow creature on Ash's shoulder and finnaly ask "umm...what is that creature anyway" Sora pointed to pikachu"OH...this is my pall pikachu...you see this is the world of pokemons and pikachu here is a lightning pokemon"Ash said

"wow a world of pokemons huh...this is so cool"Sora said as he grab pikachu with his eyes lit up"you want to see some other pokemon?"Misty ask Sora"you bet...what do you guys think"Sora said looking at Donald and Goofy "NO!"said Donald"...we have to find the keyhole first then we can play"Donald said with a frown"oh c'mon these guys could help us out you know"Sora pleased "yeah we can help you find...whatever it is you just said" Ash said with confidence "SEE!"Sora turned to Donald"Oh phoey...fine..."Donald agreed

"ALRIGHT" Sora jumed"ADVENTURE HERE WE COME!" Ash said as he high five Sora

"HM...for some reason...Sora and Ash are kind of alike"Misty said"yeah, they both have that...fiery eyes and a big attitude"Brock said"you got that right...Sora is one of those kid"Donald said to Misty and Brock"yeah"said both Misty and Brock

Ash and Sora are walking into the forest with a big smile and great feeling"HEY LOOK"Sora said as he pointed to a mankey "wow a mankey"Ash said lookind at it"mankey?... you mean monkey?" Sora ask"monkey?...no it's a mankey and it is so cool to be able to capture one"Ash said with confidence."mankey?"Sora wisper to donald and goofy"i think it's what they call it here"goofy said"just go with it"donald said

"ALRIGHT PIKACHU USE TACKLE ATTACK!" Ash command"HOLD ON! you're going to hurt it"Sora said"we battle pokemons to capture them and train them to fight for us and become our friend, that's what this world is all about"Misty explain to Sora"i see...well i can help him out"Sora ran and took out his keyblade and ran to ash's side" what is that "Ash said to Sora"a keyblade, i fought a bunch of heartless around other world"Sora claimed" cool...so it's like a sword then"Ash said"yeah something like that"Sora said"well in this battle you don't need that since pikachu could handle it..right buddy"Ash said to pikachu"PIKACHU"pikachu said

the battle was over and Ash got his mankey"WOW so that ball holds pokemon huh?"Sora ask"yup i got a bunch"that's so cool i want to capture one if i only have one pokeball"Sora said"here" Ash give sora a pokeball when it use to be pikachu's"you can have it since pikachu don't use it"Ash give to Sora"oh thanks..this is awesome, bt how do you capture one?"Sora ask"you simply battle them and make them weak then you throw the ball at them so they can get in, but if they are still strong enough you have to try again"Brock explain

Sora ran off to find one when he found a beedril"WOW a giant bee"Sora said, so he fought it with his keyblade"HOLD ON SORA YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT WITH THE KEYBLADE YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT WITH SOME OTHER POKEMON OF YOURS"Misty said before he could attack"WHAT"Sora said dissapointed, then the beedril attack and almost hit Sora"DEEP FREEZE"Sora chant and his blizard magic attack"oops"Sora said as he trow the pokeball and watch it as it wiggles and then stop"I DID IT I CAPTURE A POKEMON!,whatever it is called"Sora said with joy"huh i guess you can attack pokemon and claim it as yours with out another pokemon"Misty said to her self"yeah but...did he just use magic?"Ash said

Alright that is it for the first chapter, i know it's short but i don;t have much time so hope people enjoy it

:D


End file.
